Fírnen
Greeni is the fan nickname for the green dragon which will appear sometime in Book 4. These images are not real representations of "Greeni" but pictures of Glaedr and Thorn colored green. We also do not know yet if the dragon's name will be Greeni or some other name. The Egg was, at last look, still in the clutches of Galbatorix. Somewhat infamously, practically every character within the Inheritance Universe has been proposed as a potential Rider for Greeni. Roran, Arya, Katrina, Nasuada, and even Orik and Nar Garzhvog, have all been proposed as Riders. *The name of the dragon: A few people believe that the green dragons actual name will be Eridor, other suggestions have been Vanilor. *The identity of the next Rider: **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. **Vanir: He expressed his desire to be a Rider and to fight Galbatorix courageously like Vrael of old. He is also learned in philosophy, peotry, swordfighting, and knows the true nature of magic. Eragon also noticed that Vanir and his peers appeared very young, in elf standards. It would make more sense that the next Rider be an elf rather than another human, but as he is NOT in the first book he can NOT be the rider. **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicts to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer. Another incident of this is on their way back to the Varden when she heals Eragon's hand although he was clearly capable. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be forshadowing to show that a woman will become a rider. **Jarsha: Jarsha is a good possibility because he is young and it seems that a master and apprentice relationship was forming in Eldest. **Nasuada: Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. CP also mentioned that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in the final book. **?: It is also NOT possible that an entirely new character shall emerge in Book 4,while he\she was to initially appear in Brisingr, Because CP has said the Rider would have been in the first 2 books. Elva could be the new rider. See also *Book 4 *Third Dragon Rider Category: Dragons